Atwood, Marissa Atwood
by MarissaRose
Summary: AU RM - Excuse me Miss, do I know you?" A man came up and asked Marissa."What's your name?" "Atwood, Marissa Atwood," she had no idea who this guy was, but she didn't mind the sound of Ryan's name. Actually, she rather liked it.


**A/N- I know, I know, you're are most likely cussing me because I should write for "Lovely Hart"... but I can't. I don't know why, but I just have to wait a little while before I write for that again. So for all you people out there, who is not reading this, I'll put it in capitals for you LOVELY HART IS ON HIATUS. I have no idea for how long, it might be a short period of time, or a rather long one... but I have serious writers block for that story. If any of you are reading this authors note, and have any ideas, or suggestions, that I might want to use, pm me or email, whatever works for you, and I'll be sure to write back to you. So with that said, again, I broke my promise to you, and I'm sorry. **

**I'm having a bit of a tough time right now, and I just wanted to write. But instead of writing something completely angst, or hurt/comfort... I decided to write a typical pointless story, with some fluff. Who doesn't like fluff, especially our favorite couple RM. Well, okay, maybe not our favorite couple anymore, seeing as nobody writes RM anymore, besides a few selective people. I come on here, and look, and I see way way more RT fics. I mean, no disrespect, but The OC, in my eyes, was completely destroyed when they killed Marissa off. I like Taylor, I really do, and for all you Taylor fans out there, I'm sorry... but I like Taylor as an individual person, not with Ryan. RM FTW (for the wind).**

**So as you can tell, I'm angry with myself, and I've been taking it out on Taylor and Ryan (and Josh). In a literal sense too, cause I kinda sorta threw my season four box set across the room. And for all you people out there who've been reading this, (very few) sorry I'm expanding this authors note... but I really really really had to put out there, that Ryan and Taylor, are just not as good of a couple as Ryan and Marissa is. (Again, no disrespect Taylor fans).**

**Finally, I'm ready to write my story, that I'm pointlessly writing, seeing as nobody reads RM anymore. Okay, okay... got it, enough mind bloggling speech. Got it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just mearly using Josh's characters for my own, and hopefully others enjoyment.**

**Atwood, Marissa Atwood.**

Ryan and Marissa made their way across town, hand in hand. They were happy, they really were. It wasn't like their teen years, when they had been young and naive. It was different now, and both of them could really call it love. That's why they had agreed to take a two week trip to New York City, just for a visit. To get away from all the drama in Newport, and their families. Seth and Summer had just gotten married, and they wanted to escape while they still could. Or more like Seth and Summer wouldn't notice they were gone because they were most likely too deep in each other. Not that they wouldn't want them to go away, but Seth would be calling and annoying them the whole trip, demanding for some Seth/Ryan time over the phone. Not something Ryan would really want to do when he had Marissa here all by himself.

They were mindlessly making their was across town, well Ryan was, Marissa knew exactly where they were going. When they got their she gasped at the wonderful sight. It really was amazing. Ryan looked up at the copper statue too, and realized why Marissa gasped. It was a lot bigger then he imagined, and being interested in architecture. it interested him.

"What do you think?" Marissa gazed over at Ryan. She knew he would find it interesting, and she always wanted to see it herself.

"It's great," he replied not moving his eyes from the statue. Marissa smiled at this, something the two of them could enjoy.

"Excuse me Miss, do I know you?" A man came up and asked Marissa. This got Ryan's attention and he looked at her. "What's your name?"

"Atwood, Marissa Atwood," she had no idea who this guy was, but she didn't mind the sound of Ryan's name. Actually, she rather liked it. She looked back up at the statue again, what did this remind her of? Something she made Ryan watch many times, she knew, but what?

"No, sorry, I thought I recognized you," the man bowed his head and continued walking away from them.

She looked over at Ryan, he had a smirk on his face. "Marissa Atwood, huh?"

She blushed at the look on his face, then full heartily laughed, "Do you mind me using it?"

"Of course not," he smiled and kissed her. "You really like that movie don't you?"

So she wasn't going crazy... it was from a movie, but what one? She made Ryan watch a ton of movies and she couldn't keep up with the one this made her think of. "What movie?"

"Titanic," Ryan looked at her as if she was a small child.

Titanic! Of course! Only the best movie of all times. She had made him watch that in their stay in New York actually.

"Only we have a better ending," she leaned in to capture his lips, and when they broke apart he got down on one knee, and grabbed a small box out of his pocket. Her eyes began to fill with tears of happiness, this couldn't be happening! Her dream. Atwood, Marissa Atwood.

"Marissa, will you really become Marissa Atwood?" He looked at her with nervousness in his perfect blue eyes.

"Oh my God, Ryan! Of course!" Her tears of joy overflowing. He smiled and stood up, slipping the ring on her finger. She looked it over, and it was perfect. I was in the shape of a heart, and the color of the ocean, like his eyes. It was basically the ring version of the heart of the ocean. Perfect. "I love you."

"I love you too, Marissa," he looked at her again, and had sparkle in his eye. He grinned, and asked, "Can I have your name, Miss?"

She smirked and looked at him lovingly, he was hers now and forever. "Atwood, Marissa Atwood." No more was needed to be said, rather couldn't be said, because she attacked him with her lips, not stopping long enough for a breath of air.

When, what felt like forever, they broke apart, he grabbed her hand and pulled her on the boat to take them to see the statue, "Just hope this boat doesn't sink on us," he gave her one of his half smiles, making her heart melt. Yes, he could still do that to her. She just smiled and kissed him.

Marissa Atwood, yes, she could get used to that.

**A/N - Yes, I know, shoot me. It sucked, and it's very very very short. But I'm just not taking the time to fixing it, or writing more of it. Sorry if I disappointed you, I really am. Please review, even if I did waste your time.**


End file.
